


Gags

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Gags, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Moriarty captures and play with Sherlock while he is being held captive. He gags him, first with a cloth, then underwear, then his cock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Taboo January 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Gags

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Jim as James but in my head it's definitely the amazing Jim Moriarty (played by Andrew Scott), Sorry ;)

As usual, Sherlock should have listened to John. Restrained on a wooden chair, in his underwear, in a dark, gloomy basement, he wonders what he did to deserve such a rough treatment from his arch-enemy Moriarty. Why did the sophisticated criminal suddenly kidnap him ? What does he have in mind ? 

“My dear Sherlock…” says Moriarty with a low voice entering the cell “... I can see your genius brain ticking. You are wondering why I keep you here… You see… I have some plans going on up there” 

He points at the ceiling to indicate the surface of the Earth. Sherlock wants to punch him, but his wrists are tied in his back, so tight that he can feel the rope hurting his skin. 

“And I’d hate for you to come running through my legs while I fulfill them…”   
“What plans ?” asks the detective   
“Oh nothing of interest for such a famous detective as you are !” laughs Moriarty “Robbery, I am very good at it, you know”   
“You know that I will report you the second you set me free ?”  
“Will you ?” 

The psychopath laughs hysterically and draws his phone from his pocket, the light it casts reveals to Sherlock that he is only wearing boxer briefs and nothing else. 

“See” adds Moriarty showing the phone screen to his prisoner “Your precious Watson is under close watch… You’d hate if anything happened to him, wouldn’t you ?” 

Sherlock does not answer. He loves John. He would do anything to protect his life. No matter the cost. 

“I know where he works, what are his habits, his family, his friends… If you say anything about me, he dies !” 

Sherlock bites his lower lip, trying to resist the urge to fight back. How dares he come after John ? 

“I will let you go in a few hours” says Moriarty caressing Sherlock’s cheek “But first…” 

Moriarty turns on the flashlight on his phone and puts the device in a corner of the room, giving them enough light to see each other. Sherlock tries pulling on his restraint, but Moriarty knows how to tie knots. The criminal approaches even closer, and sits on Sherlock’s lap, his legs spread apart, one on each side of the detective’s legs. 

“What are… ?” starts Sherlock confused and slightly afraid   
“Shut up” warns Moriarty slapping him “I don’t want to hear another word coming from your pretty mouth again…”  
“But…” tries Sherlock triggering his kidnapper’s wrath 

This time Moriarty is less gentle, and he slaps Sherlock’s cheek harder. 

“I SAID SHUT UP !” 

He storms of the cell and comes back seconds later with a white cloth in his hands. 

“Damn it ! Guys really can’t keep their mouths shut…” he grumbles gagging Sherlock with the cloth “There !” he exclaims “Better. Will you stop talking now ?” 

Sherlock nods, trying to adjust his breathing not to suffocate. For the moment, his only option is to obey and do whatever Moriarty wants. James sits back on his lap, and starts licking Sherlock’s cheek. The detective tries not to look too surprised or disgusted by it and it seems to please Moriarty. James presses his lips against Sherlock’s ones through the cloth and the detective hears him moan. He himself starts to feel a familiar heat grow inside his lower-belly. Moriarty knows about his gay desires, and he intends to play with it according to what Sherlock can see… How did he know ? To which extent does he know ? 

“Stop thinking” warns Moriarty “I need you obedient and willingful” 

He gives another kiss on Sherlock’s lips and then steps back. There, standing in front of Sherlock, he spreads his legs apart and starts caressing his crotch. He looks at Sherlock, offered and restrained and it excites him really much. The detective will have to do whatever he wants, and James knows he will because he cares too much about his pet-boy John Watson. James puts his hand down in his boxers briefs and starts playing with his cock. Should he fuck Sherlock ? Should he rape him ? Probably not… He is a gentleman after all, and what would be the fun in that ? It would be a hundredth time better if Sherlock was the one asking… Maybe he could make him beg for it ? Maybe if he plays enough on the gay string of his enemy, the detective will fall to his knees and ask for the rough treatment ?   
Sherlock questions himself about what is going through the man’s brain. What is he thinking about ? Will he rape him ? That would be the best way to break him… But he doesn’t think James is into that. He is too sophisticated for it… However, psychological manipulation is more his thing, and Sherlock is afraid of what he might try to get from him. James comes back on his lap, rubbing his hardening cock against Sherlock’s thigh. The detective closes his eyes and tries to suppress the lust it awakes in his body but Moriarty noticed and laughs… 

“So… Should I deduce that you want to see my cock ?”

Sherlock doesn’t know what to answer, and Moriarty keeps looking at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, the detective understands it is of no use to deny it. His dick is already growing in his briefs and James can feel it. So Sherlock nods. With reluctance, but he nods nonetheless. 

“Good boy” grins Moriarty 

Back on his feet, he keeps touching himself through the fabric, to make Sherlock greedy and demanding. And it works. Sherlock is focused on the bulge in Moriarty’s boxers and his own dick is betraying him, growing and hardening faster than usual. Eventually, James lowers his underwear and drops it at his ankles. His cock springs free, bouncing in front of him and Sherlock regrets not having his hands free to touch it. He pulls on his arms, but only injures his wrists a bit more than they are already.

“Nope Sherlock… Watching, not touching…” 

The detective whines and James gets a new idea. He steps out of his underwear and picks them from the floor. He rolls them in his hand and approaches Sherlock. 

“Open your mouth darling” 

He lowers the cloth-gag and Sherlock obeys. His lust and greed replaced all common sense and he is completely under Moriarty’s spell. James shoves his underwear into Sherlock’s mouth, bringing the man to tears and making him gag on them. He keeps pushing on it until Sherlock is short of breath and then only he releases the pressure, allowing the detective to catch his breath, the fabric still in his mouth. It is damp, it smells and tastes like Moriarty and that drives Sherlock completely crazy. He wants Moriarty. He really wants him. James is now caressing Sherlock’s chest, his cock firmly pressed against the man’s crotch. It makes Sherlock shiver, and Moriarty is pleasing himself with this rubbing. His cock starts dripping some precum and Sherlock wonders what it tastes like. 

“You are a naughty man Sherlock Holmes” whispers Moriarty in his ear “I wonder what I might do with you…” 

Obviously, the detective can’t answer, but this demanded no real answer anyway… James kisses Sherlock’s neck, going lower and lower on his chest. He reaches the left nipple and starts sucking on it, making Sherlock moan loudly, even with his gag. 

“You like that, doesn’t you ?” 

Moriarty laughs and teases the other nipple, biting gently, sucking, and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Sherlock is restless under him, pulling on his restraints and hurting himself badly in the process. But the metallic smell of blood is a turn on for Moriarty who does not stop. Sherlock’s cock is pressing against his, and he can feel the detective’s rod throbbing in his underwear, already close to release… 

“Are you going to come in your briefs Sherlock ?” 

The soft voice sends Sherlock on another planet and all he can think about now is his pleasure, and releasing the huge amount of sperm he feels ready to burst out. He whines, moans and groans, all those sounds muffled by the gag in his mouth. If it weren’t for Moriarty’s underwear muting him, he would probably be crying and begging his kidnapper to let him come. Moriarty keeps playing with the detective’s nipples but his hand is now reaching out for his partner’s cock. Through the soft fabric he caresses and teases the dick, making the detective moan again impatiently. 

“You are so eager my dear” 

James laughs once again and keeps teasing the cock with the tip of his fingers. Eventually, Sherlock screams despite his gag and his whole body arches as he cums massively in his underwear. The fabric gets soaked and it drips on the floor while Sherlock pants and tries to recover. Moriarty is laughing his ass off, sitting on the floor, resisting the urge to swallow what’s dripping from Sherlock’s briefs. He now wants to get his release too. And he knows exactly how he wants it. Without further notice he grabs the boxers in Sherlock’s mouth and pulls them away. The man inspires deeply, and coughs from the sudden splurge of air in his throat. 

“I see you do better when you’re gagged” notices Moriarty climbing onto Sherlock again 

This time he stands on the edge of the chair, his cock erect right in front of the detective’s face. 

“Suck. And don’t stop !” 

Sherlock doesn’t need to be told twice. He opens his mouth and starts sucking. James thrusts himself deeper, until he reaches the throat of the detective. Sherlock fights his gagging reflex, but his body, exhausted from the powerful orgasm doesn’t even want to fight anymore. Sensing his partner slowly dozing off, Moriarty slaps him on the cheek and grabs Sherlock’s face to fuck his mouth harder. He completely ignores Sherlock’s protestations, or tears, and moves his cock back and forth between the divine lips of the detective. He feels the pleasure slowly rising inside of him, and he knows he will come in no time deep down Sherlock’s throat. Ever since he saw the man on the first time they met, he dreamt about shoving his fat rod inside the naughty mouth of his enemy. And cumming down his throat will be the best part of it. 

“OH DAMN SHERLOCK !” screams Moriarty pushing on the back of Sherlock’s head to stay deeply inserted in him. 

His cock discharges a lot of semen that flows directly down the throat. Sherlock is short of breath once again, and he sighs in relief when Moriarty withdraws from his mouth, panting, his legs shaking. He collapses onto Sherlock’s lap and stays there, his head resting on the detective’s shoulder. Sherlock catches his breath slowly before saying : 

“Now what ? Do we fuck ? Do you kill me ? Do you let me go ?”  
“I said I’ll set you free” groans James “Just give me one more minute…”   
“It’s not like I could do anything else…” 

They look at each other for a second and burst into laughter. What they just did was insane, and they don’t really grasp the whole extent of it yet. After awhile, James goes around Sherlock to untie the ropes restraining him. 

“Well… You are going to need you doctor-friend to look after your injuries”   
“He is going to hate me for that…”   
“Remember” warns Moriarty “Not a word about me, or about what happened here, or the pretty doctor dies. And we both know that is not something you would survive, would you ?” 

Sherlock nods. 

“Can I have my clothes back ?”   
“I am keeping your underwear as a trophy darling” jokes James pulling the briefs down Sherlock’s legs.

He then points to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. 

“What did you rob while we were down here ?”   
“You’ll know soon enough” says Moriarty with a grin “And stop chasing after me, you know I can kidnap you and hurt you whenever I want to”   
“I won’t…”  
“You won’t stop, or you won’t chase me ?”

The only answer the detective gives is a wink. He dresses himself and quickly escapes the premises. James stays downstairs, sitting on the torture chair, naked, sniffing on Sherlock’s sperm-soaked underwear. He just had sex with a man he has been dreaming of for years, all while robbing a hundredth million dollars from the ten richest men of the country. Today was certainly a productive day...


End file.
